Magic blood and Phoenix tears
by MasterNani
Summary: Harry is about to begin his hunt for the Horcruxes. Will he Succeed?
1. Dreams and messages

**Magic Blood and Phoenix Tears**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and most of the characters belonging to this story belong to J.K.Rowling

Chapter one: A message

"_Severus...please...Severus_...'

_Snape pointed his wand directly at Dumbledore...'Avada Kedavra!'_

"NOOO!" Screamed Harry Potter, as he woke up from his sleep. There was a bang followed by a crash from the next room. Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger came running into the room holding their wands out. Both had expressions of fear on their faces, but seemed to calm down as they saw that no one was there.

"Whoa! What's up mate?" asked Ron Weasly. "Sorry" gasped Harry "I had a nightmare". "You scared me." Said Hermione Granger. "I told you, I'm sorry" said Harry (rather irritably). "Well its okay." She said without seeming to notice his anger. Ron came over to Harry and asked in a low voice "Not another nightmare with You-Know-Who right?" the last came out rather fearfully. "No" Said Harry.

They were at the number four, Privet Drive. They had arrived that evening, sending uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia into hysterics. But Harry had told them flatly that he would not impinge on their hospitality for long. His Birthday was only a week away, which was when he would leave. The trio had been to the Burrow .The marriage was quite uneventful, except for the sentimental (if not nauseating) reunion of the Weasly family, with the return of Percy. But, Harry was far away, in his thoughts. He had been worried about the task ahead of him. Would he be able to find all the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them? Could he hope to stand against all the dark powers of Voldemort without losing anymore of his friends (His heart fell into a dark web of misery at these thoughts), But he bravely put up a smile. He was not going to show his fears. Now, with Dumbledore dead, everybody hoped that he would be the one to vanquish the dark lord. Harry had been haunted by these fears and nightmares of losing his loved ones throughout his stay at the Burrow.

Then they had come over to Privet Drive with Fred, George and Mr.Weasly as an escort. "And, by the way, Harry?" Said Hermione, "You should contact Professor McGonagall. You remember she said something to you at the Burrow?"." Actually," Said Harry, "She said that she would send me some thing that I was supposed to receive." He remembered meeting the irate new Headmistress of Hogwarts briefly on Bill's wedding day, where she had still again tried to persuade him into telling her the details of Dumbledore's last excursion from Hogwarts.

Just then a barn Owl came fluttering through though window. It had a parcel attached to it and a letter. Ron checked the letter and parcel with his wand. Since Harry had not turned of age, yet, Ron and Hermione had to do his magic for him. Then he said "No curses, or hexes in it. But there is latent magic in the parcel. Go ahead and open it." Harry tore the letter open and read aloud:

_Dear Harry,_

_The parcel has the things that Dumbledore has left for you. Use them well and take care._

_Professor McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts school of_

_Witchcraft and wizardry_

Harry stared at the letter. Dumbledore had left something for him? What could his greatest protector have left for him?


	2. Messages and decisions

**The Message**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and most of the characters belonging to this story belong to J.K.Rowling.

"What could Dumbledore have left for you, mate?" asked Ron. "I Dunno", Said Harry, "Well, the only way to find out is by opening the parcel, I suppose." He opened the parcel slowly. There were three things inside it. One was a wizard pocket clock, (Ron had one of those, the ones with planets), one was a medallion with strange engravings on it and the last surprised Harry. It was the Pensieve, still having the mist swirling about it. Ron and Hermione looked quizzically at Harry. "This thing with mist around it is the Pensieve. It has all of Dumbledore's memories in it. But I don't know why he left it to me. The others two, well I have no idea what they are." He declared. "Why! This is a wizard watch. There are very few people who have it. I have the one that has been in the family for generations. But each watch is supposed to belong only to its owner. No one else can know what it has to say." Said Ron." What about the medallion Hermione?" He asked. "I don't know. It has many ancient engravings on it. Some, known and some, why, I have never seen this type of inscriptions before!" She exclaimed. "Great! Now what am I supposed to do?" Harry wondered out loud. "Well, I suppose its obvious. At least with the clock and the medallion. Just wear them. But I don't know much about Pensieves. Only great wizards create them, and there is not much written in books about them." Said Hermione. "May be he left a message in it for you, you know. I think that is possible."

_A message?_ , Thought Harry. _Possible. _"I will enter it, then" He said. He slowly prodded the contents and pushed. He fell into it head first and was surprised that there seemed to be no memory. Instead, he seemed to be standing on a huge ball of fire. The he saw an image rise out of the fire. Albus Dumbledore walked towards him. "Sir, is it you? Can this be?" He asked."Ah! Harry, do not get excited. It is a mere recording of me that you see, not much different from the portrait in my office. But more of my dealings will be only recorded in this Pensieve. I could not leave much I the portrait for the fear that some one unworthy of it might unlock it. Of course you can merge my memories with the portrait after defeating Lord Voldemort. But till then only consult the Pensieve for consultations with me." Said Dumbledore. He smiled"I know what you have been through, Harry. But you must excuse my business like attitude. I must now do two important things. The first is to transfer my entire knowledge of magic to you. The second thing is to give you some information. These two are desperate measures, but we are left with no choice. Very well, the information first. There is an old friend of mine who has the knowledge of a branch of magic which is extremely powerful. You must find him. He lives in the forest of endless power which is in the midst of Pacific Ocean. He is called the sage. He will teach you to harness your power of love. Now, I will transfer my knowledge to you. Do take care, Harry." With that he disappeared. Harry suddenly saw the fireball shoot flames at him. The flames entered him and he fell unconscious.

"Harry! Harry!" some one was calling to him. Who was it? Then someone shook him. He woke up. "Huh?"He said. "Ron? Hermione? What's wrong?" He asked. "We were hoping you would tell us. What was it? Did you see Dumbledore? Did he say anything? You shot out of that Pensieve and fell on your bed, something must have happened. Well?" He asked. "Give him a break, Ron" Said Hermione.

Harry sat up and ran his hand through his hair. "I know its hard to believe, but Dumbledore gave me all his magical Knowledge and asked me to find some one called the sage." "Dumbledore gave you all his knowledge of magic? That's cool" Said Ron. "So what are you going to do?" asked Hermione.

"I have a plan, Hermione. I am going to leave for the forest of endless power on my firebolt. Meanwhile I wan you to find Luna Lovegood and I want both of you to research on all the murders from today to Fifty years ago in which there is the slightest of the suspicion that magic was involved. Ron, I want you to find Neville and any member of the D.A who is still willing to fight Voldemort and form a society to defend any one who might be on his hit list then send envoys to Durmstrang and Beuxbatons. Take all the help you need. I want an operating society by the time I return. So, is everything settled?" He asked. They nodded. "Fine, I'm off" He said "Take care of yourslf"


End file.
